Summer heat
by dax0042
Summary: The happy married couples of Jasper City are feeling the heat of the hottest summer there is. But when these lover birds share their love with each other, they really will know the meaning of the word "Heat". Please leave reviews.
1. Winston and Eve

In Jasper Park City, life is not easy for some some. Hard times come around quite often, but it gets really bad around summer time.

The sun beat down on Winston as he got out of his car. Oh, how he wanted to go inside and relax in the coolness of his home. Maybe catch a movie on the cable, get something to eat, or watch a movie and get something to eat.

But then it came to Winston attention, _I need to first clean out my car, then I can go inside._ he said to himself.

Inside, Eve thought about doing some tanning out in the hot sun. She always loved the heat, it was the cold that bothered her. Some would call that crazy, but Eve was always a bit on the wild side.

So she put on her red bikini and went into the kitchen.

Throwing some ice into a tall glass, Eve added lemonade and then feeling a little naughty, a double shot of Captain Morgan's Rum. _What the hell, I deserve it_ , she thought. Eighteen years of raising Kate and Lilly was very stressful, but now her daughters were grown up and were both married to two very good men. Also, her first born daughter, Kate, was already a mother of three.

So she was finally able to take a break from worrying about their well being and could enjoy her time alone.

Eve couldn't remember the last time she'd felt feminine or desired. She tried to remember the last time she had sex with Winston. Eve thought back. _The last time I did it with Winston was six months after Lilly's birth._

Wow! It had been a long time.

Maybe too long.

Well, here was Eve's chance to maybe get her sexy back. She had a "romance" novel loaded on the iPad Kate had given to her on her last birthday, and that novel was just calling Eve's name. Maybe she could lose herself in someone else's fantasy life for the afternoon.

Soon, Eve was enjoying the sun. She balance her iPad in a position so the sun's glare wasn't an issue. The story was good, a very well written story about a wife living her dream of having a baby with her soulmate.

Winston walked in the front door... glad that he had gotten his day's work done and could spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing at home. Thinking no one else was home, he reverted to his old school ways - taking off his tie, unbuttoning and taking off his shirt and tossing them both on the sofa. He walked shirtless over to the bar and made himself a drink, then walked toward the back glass door, and stopped - stunned at what he saw - his wife, sunbathing... and in a very sexy looking bikini!

As Eve read her novel, she leaned over to take another sip of her drink. Sucking an ice cube into her mouth, Eve rolled it around for a few seconds and then popped it into her fingers.

Dragging it down her throat and across her chest, it left little trails of cool water on Eve's skin. Feeling a little naughty, she dragged it across her nipples and then circled again watching them bead up and swell, pushing against the triangles of her top.

As Eve did his, her thoughts flashed images of Winston. His strong arms, his warm gentle eyes, and that tent growing in his shorts turned her on. Oh, how she needed to feel the rush of sex again. Winston was all she could think about at the moment. Soon Eve grew weary and aroused by her own thoughts, and began to masturbate. Her fingers would substitute for now.

Winston instantly got erect as a rock at this unexpected and very erotic sight-wife was pleasuring herself. _Oh man, this is too hot!_ he thought. As he downed his drink, his hand moved unconsciously to the tent growing in his pants. Eve, in her age was still so hot and sexy.

"Oh, yeah!" Eve moan loudly, as her fingers worked their magic. Now Eve knew this was a very naughty thing to do, but she needed to feel herself release. Her hand moved faster, rubbing her womanhood with a great pleasure. _How can this be a bad thing?_ she asked herself. "Winston! I need you," she cried as she reached her climax. By now, her womanhood was very wet and Eve loved it.

Winston saw the whole thing and had fought the erge to jack himself at seeing Eve pleasure herself. "That does it," he told himself, "I'm going to give my sexy Eve the best day she won't forget." But how and when was the part he had not yet figured out, but Winston was bound to think of something.

So he fixed himself another drink and decided to wait and see what Eve would do.

When Eve's climax was over, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. Someone whistled at her from her garden fence, and Eve turned to see what looked like Nars and Cando ducking behind the fence, but she couldn't be too sure.

So Eve thought it best to relax in the pool to calm down. I mean, it's not everyday someone is caught being a peeping tom.

The hot summer air contrasted nicely with the cool water of the pool as she stepped into the water. The coolness of water felt good against Eve's skin as she settled in. Leaning back in the built in seats, she looked up at the sunny sky, almost cloudless sky so the sun was free to beat down on her. The sound of the sliding glass door to the bedroom brought Eve's head up and she felt her body rebel against her for a moment.

There stood Winston. In nothing but-and for some reason-his boxer shorts.

"Surprised to see me, Eve?" he said, then walked over to the pool. It didn't take long for Eve to see the tent in Winston's boxer shorts.

"I'll take that as a yes," Winston smiled as he stepped into the pool and sat beside his wife, who was a little stunned to see Winston here. Looking at him, her eyes intensely dark, she let her legs spread wide so her feet could rest on the built in seats and exposing the taut material of her bottoms leaving little hidden from her husband's view.

"You know, I saw what you were doing, Eve," Winston confessed, looking a little upset for bring the subject up with her. Eve felt really embarrassed, being seen masturbating by her husband was something Eve could have done without.

"I know," she said shamefully, "it was dirty thing to do and I shouldn't have done it."

Winston smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Well, to tell you the truth I thought it was sexy, plus, people need to find ways of relieving their sexual stress."

"I think you're just saying that, sweetie. Being kind to your wife."

"Trust me, Eve. I'm not lying. Watching you pleasuring yourself was incredible... it... was very, very sexy."

"Words are too easy. Show me." Her eyes looked hard at her husband for a moment before the flickered down and then back up to him. "Prove to your wife that she's still hot and can turn on a guy."

"Ok, Eve," Winston simply said, reaching down under the water, he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his trunks and slid them down his leg. Once they were off, the water caressing his full erection, he tossed the shorts over the side of the pool, hesitating a moment as he looked at Eve for reassurance. When all he saw was a need to be assured, he carefully lifted himself out of the water and settled himself on the edge, his rod was rock hard.

"I made you that hard?" Eve asked. She stared at his wolfhood with lust.

Winston simply nodded finding his mouth completely dry. His tail wagged from side to side.

With a sly smile, Eve said, "Lets go back inside. It's nice and cool in there." With a smile Winston followed his wife back into the house and up to their bedroom.

Eve led Winston over to the bed and had him lay down. She looked at his hard rod sticking straight up in the air. With a gentle smile, Eve moved her hand over to it and wrapped her fingers around his rod. It was so warm and hard, and she loved the feeling of it in her hand.

Winston smiled and his hips bucked a little at the contact of her hand on his package. Eve then began to slowly stroke up and down his shaft. Winston threw his head back and let out a long, low moan at the sensation and his hips began to instinctively thrust forward, making Eve tighten her grip around his rod.

"Oh, Eve, this-" Winston began to say, but Eve increased her speed. Her hand began moving faster up and down. Winston had to fight just to keep himself from pulling Eve up on the bed and pounding her sexy ass.

"You love this, Winston?" she teased, giving him a sexy smile. Winston nodded and moaned, "Yes. I do."

Eve now was jacking him off at full speed, but she wanted to give him extra pleasure. Eve then let go off his rod and got on her knees. Winston wondered why his wife stopped, he quickly found out why. Eve brought her face close to Winston's erection and started to softly lick his shaft. The old horny alpha shuddered as the teasing tongue of his mate slid all over his shaft. Eve then took all of his length into her mouth and suckled on the fleshy rod hungrily.

"I forgot how good you are when it comes to the oral sex, Eve," Winston moaned loudly as Eve sucked him off

Eve removed her mouth from his member and licked her lips. "Then you are going to love this," she said with a wink. Winston rolled his head back as Eve went back to pleasuring him.

As Winston laid there, he felt a change of weight on the bed. Eve was getting up on the bed. "I want to try something new, dear," she said removing her mouth from his rod. Eve got on her knees and straddled Winston's waist. She reached back with her left hand, and grabbed his still rock hard rod and connected it with the buns of her ass, and hot dogged him. A look of surprise, came over Winston, as he leaned his head up toward her breasts and began sucking on her tits. So as Eve grinned her buns with his tool in between them, he grasped her butt cheeks and rubbed them.

She then started bouncing up and down, as Winston was bucking his hips like mad, begging to feel his long overdue release. It was becoming a fight of will power against lust. And the lust was winning.

"E-Eve! I-I-I'm not going last much longer," Winston moaned, feeling his release just seconds away from happening. Then with a pleasurable howl, Winston's cum shot up in the air. Eve could feel each glob of Winston's semen make contact with her back and ass cheeks, it was warm. He continued cumming for about two minutes straight, non-stop. After some hard breaths, Winston moved his hands up her back as he lathered all the sweet semen over her back with his hands, he had liked the scene of that, apparently.

Eve herself, loved the massage.

When his climax was over, Winston looked at his wife. "Thank you, Eve," he said softly. Eve smiled at Winston and crawled to the other end of the bed and turned so her butt was facing him. "Now the time has come for you to repay the favor," she said, lifting her tail, giving him a good view of her now dripping sex.

Winston was happy to see Eve in this way, presenting herself to him, begging to be mated. "Well? Are you going to help me out or do I have to do all the work?" she frowned, showing her teeth in a threatening manner.

Winston nervously got behind her. He had always loved the doggie position, but with the look his wife was giving, made Winston worry. Eve spread her legs further to allow his own legs to get in between them, and she watched Winston over her shoulder. He pause...Then thrusted forward.

Winston was happy again to be making love again to his wife. Both lover moaned as the warmth and size of his wolfhood made Eve tremble as if it were her first time all over again. Yes. It had been a long time since their last mating.

His hands traveled her body, from her back to her breasts, and then to smooth butt. Winston then raised his hand and slapped Eve's butt! _SLAP!_

Eve could never be happier as she was filled to the brim with pleasure. She had never felt this way with Winston in a long time, and she was so happy he could still make love to her like before. There was no doubt that Winston could pleasure her. She loved the power he had and the dominance he emitted.

Eve was in heaven.

"Oh,Winston," she moan, feeling him putting more power into his thrusts. "We need to do this more often." Winston nodded and leaned down, placing soft kisses on her neck.

Her head was facing forward and she started to rock backwards into Winston's thrusts. She stopped and pressed her face into the pillow.

After a few seconds of rocking against Winston slightly, Eve turned her face to the side, her eyes now closed. Her lust and pleasure were growing to a very high rate.

"Been so long, Winston. You feel so good inside me. So big..." she whimpered.

She lifted back onto her elbows again and tilted her ass up, taking another inch. "Does it feel good, Sweetie? Does this feel good to you too?"

"Eve, you're so tight," the old a gasped. He had his hands on her wide hips now, squeezing her ass and gripping her waist as Winston watched his wife pushing back into him.

"You didn't answer, sweety. Do you like making love to your sexy wife?" She almost hissed her last words, pushing back into him even harder.

"Yes, Eve! It feels incredible!"

"What does, Baby? Tell me what feels good."

"You do, Eve... you do! All over!"

"You like making love to me this way? You like seeing your alpha wife in front of you like this?"

"Oh my Goodness yes!"

"Say it! Say it for me!" Eve was moving faster now, looking sideways. Winston turned his head and saw what she was looking at. It was them in the dresser along the mirror. She was watching her husband making love to her from behind and loving it.

So was Winston.

Eve's breasts were hanging down beneath her, swinging from her short thrusts backward along his hard shaft. They both saw how Winston's fingers were digging into her side as he pulled her onto him. Eve then placed her hands on the headboard for leverage.

"Baby! Tell me you love me!"

Looking into her eyes in the mirror, Winston pulled Eve back and thrusted forward. As she cried out he said, "I love you, Eve! I Love it when you cum!"

She let out a long, deep groan and came right then. Winston was amazed and enthralled and so excited that he had made her come. He had satisfied Eve and they had just gotten started.

Eve was so tight the deeper he went inside. It amazed him that their daughters had ever been inside there. Still, Winston was still no closer to reaching his climax. As he kept on thrusting, Eve wanted to be on top of the matter. So, with a sly smile on her face, she wrapped her legs around Winston's waist and flipped him over onto his back.

"Whoa, Eve, be gentle with me," Winston panted as his wife leaned down an planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Eve had now positioned herself over him, pressing her breasts against his face. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it could only be a good thing. His mouth hung open when he felt himself being sunk deeper and deeper into her. He looked down to see inch after inch of member disappear into her vagina.

Both of them sighed as Winston was taken in to the hilt. "Eve, it feels…amazing." he moaned. Eve smiled and licked her lips.

"It gets even better." Winston resisted the urge to moan out as Eve sat up and began to ride him. As was her favorite style, Eve took it slow, using her knees to lift and lower herself on Winston's member. She had to resist moaning herself as her husband spread her wide. She slid back and forth as well, grinding her body against his. Things were getting hotter in more ways than one. Everything got warmer as the smell of sex began to fill up the room.

As Eve's lust began to take hold, she increased her speed. Wet slaps echoed throughout the bedroom as she dropped down on the old Alpha's cock with growing force. Out of instinct, Winston placed his hands on her hips, thrusting upwards as she came down. He was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts bouncing higher and higher the harder he pushed. And once again, Eve was the first to lose herself, her moans were loud as she reached her climax again. She let one of her breast bounce as she held the other in her hand, rubbing circles around the moist, pink nipple.

"Winston, when are you going to cum?" she asked. Winston didn't say anything, he was too busy making love to his wife.

She was losing control, the force in which Winston slammed against her sent ripples of pleasure through her body, literally. The sound of her howls filled the air, continuing to grow in magnitude along with the delightfully lustful sound of their bodies colliding. The sounds of intercourse were so loud they could be heard clear over to the house next door.

Suddenly, Winston couldn't hold it any longer. "Eve! I'm going to cum!" He shouted, and forced himself deep into Eve, his cock twitching as he injected mass amounts of his seed into her moist hole. His additional thrusts at each spurt were just enough to send Eve over the edge as well. She managed to howl even louder as her cunt tightened around Winston's member. Her body trembled violently and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she unleashed a flood of her juices all over his crotch.

Eve let out a shuddering sigh of content. She fell forward, laying her sweat soaked body directly against Winston's. Watching him pant in exhaustion amused her for some reason. Either it was the feeling of relief after years without sex, or the fact was that there was chance she was going to bare him another child.

"Winston, I love you," Eve panted, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Eve," he replied, drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. Garth and Lilly

It was just a another summer day in Jasper City, and in a mansion overlooking the city was a young married couple. Garth and Lilly Jones. They had been married for only a year and a half, but Lilly was wanting to have children with Garth, but he was worried that his mother-in-law, Eve would kill him if he tried to get his wife pregnant.

Garth was getting really hot in the sun as he finished cutting the grass, so he decided to take a dip in the pool. As he slowly got into the water, the fur on his back shot up to the feeling of the cold water on his skin. So when he was all the way in, he started to swim some laps, from one end of the pool to the other. But Garth's thoughts kept going back to getting his wife pregnant, the handsome alpha knew Lilly would want to have a baby, but would he get into trouble with Eve?

Most likely.

She would no doubt tear his eyes out and use them for fish bait? It was going to be very hard for him and Lilly to start a family with Eve watching and controlling their every move.

Lilly however decided to find away for them to have a baby, so picking up her iPhone, she called her mother.

"Hello Lilly," Eve said on the other end of the line. "I was wondering when you might call."

"Hi, mom," Lilly said with a giggle, "Mom? There is something I wanted to tell you."

What is it, Lilly?" Eve asked.

"Garth and I want to start a family." then what Lilly heard made her shiver with fear.

"If Garth so much as touches you, then I will make him regret it with the loss of his balls!" Eve shouted, her was voice booming from the other end of the phone.

But Lilly was determine to have children with Garth. "Mom you can't control me like some slave master. Garth and I have been wanting to start a family, and you like the control freak you are, just want me to say childless," Lilly barked out, "I know that last year you let Kate and Humphrey start a family! She has three lovely little babies and I have nothing. I am not planing on being childless until I'm thirty, so you can ether let us start a family or you can forget about being the grandmother of my children."

Eve was shocked at what Lilly had said to her, and she was right; she was holding them back from taking their love to the next level.

"I'm sorry Lilly," Eve said, "I should have let you and Garth do it last year like I did for your sister. It's just that I am still getting use to the idea of having my last daughter losing her virginity and having kids of her own."

Lilly knew her mother only wanted what was best for her. "I know mom, but it was something I have always wanted. I also want to say I'm sorry for my out burst." she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Eve could hear her daughter holding back a sob.

"Lilly if you want to have children, then go and have the time of your life, but if Garth gets out of hand take those lovely teeth of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go until he passes out from blood loss."

Lilly eyes were wide with shock at hearing what her mom said, so she hung up her phone. Looking out the window she saw Garth in the pool swimming laps, then an idea popped into her head. Without a second thought, Lilly went and put on her skimpiest thong bikini, and headed outside to see if Garth would take her right then and there.

As Lilly stepped outside, Garth turned to see his wife standing in front of him almost completely necked. "Wow, Lilly you look sexy in that," he said trying not to show the lust in his eyes.

The white omega was very happy to hear that, and for some reason Garth could not stop looking at her breasts. Every time he saw them, he would picture his hands on Lilly's breasts, as he thrusted in and out of her, and then cumming inside of her.

But his fantasy was cut short when he saw Lilly untie her bikini top and lay down in front of him. Garth began to jack himself off under the water, but if Lilly saw him doing this, she might get mad. So he got out of the pool and headed for the house.

Garth was a few feet away from the door, when he heard Lilly called out to him. "Garth, while you're inside would you bring me some lemon ice tea?"

"Sure," he replied. When Garth got to the kitchen, he looked out the window to see if Lilly was still there, and she was. Pulling down his trunks enough, he could now finish jacking himself off.

Garth's hand went up and down, until he felt his climax coming, and soon his balls tightened and he shot his cum all over his hand.

When he was done jacking himself, something caught his eye. There was Lilly laying on the lounge chair, and to his surprise she had taken her bikini top completely off and was face-up. Garth had a great view of her tits, and his boner came back to life in a matter of seconds.

Lilly had never done that before, so Garth wondered if she was trying to tease him, or if she was just trying to get some sun on her front before he came back. It was driving him nuts.

When Garth came out with the drinks, Lilly didn't bother to cover herself up.

"Here you go sweetheart," Garth smiled. He was fighting the erg to rip his trunks off and just pound her with his now throbbing wolfhood. What a temptation this was turning out to be; and Garth was losing.

"Thank you," Lilly said with a sly smile. She watched Garth get back into the pool, and then waited a little while before she would make her move on him.

After a while, Lilly stood up, and Garth thought she was going to leave. He was very upset, since he had been wanting to have sex with her. But to Garth delight, Lilly pulled on the string of her bikini thong and let it fall to the ground. He saw her now in the full nude, and he almost came right there on the spot.

"I hope you don't mind me swimming like this?" Lilly asked, giving her handsome husband a wink.

Garth nodded, he was dumbfound. Lilly must have known what effect she had on him, and she used it to her advantage. She began to swim around him like a shark, and her prey was his swimming trunks.

Lilly took this time to dive under water, she eyed Garth's trunks, and with a quick tug, pulled them off without any problem. Garth was shocked by his wife sudden change, she had always been so shy, so kind. But now she was taking him for a ride.

Garth watched as Lilly tossed his trunks out of the pool. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Lilly shrugged. "If we are going to fuck, then we both need to be necked."

Garth nearly jumped out of skin when he hear the word 'fuck'. She never used that word! Then struck him, Lilly must of had hard time with her mom to get her to let them finally have sex.

Garth then saw Lilly pull herself onto the ledge and sat with legs spread apart, giving him a good view of her now moist lips.

"Garth, I want you to take me here and now," she said. Garth swam over to her, but did not get out. Instead he pulled Lilly back in the pool.

Lilly was not sure what he was thinking, but she chose not to ask any questions.

"My dad told me that on his first day of having sex with mom, he did it in the pool," Garth said. "So I would like our first time to be special." Lilly smiled at what he said. And with those final words, he quickly gripped his wife legs so they were around his waist, and with one good thrust, he pushed his thick, throbbing rod deep into her hot lips. With that one motion, he was sent in balls deep and at that moment, Garth felt a wave of pleasure. But not Lilly.

Lilly hissed in pain as her virginity was taken by her husband, and it hurt so much. Looking down into the water, she saw some blood coming from her womanhood. Garth looked at how he had just caused his wife a whole lot of pain, and he knew he was taking it to fast for their first time.

"Lilly, I'm sorry if I was a little to hard on you, if you want to stop we can," Garth said. But Lilly did not want this to stop, if they were going to do this, then this was their one chance to do so.

"Garth... please... go slow," she spoke softy. Garth looked at her with concern, but would not deny his wife her request. So he slowly began to pull out of Lilly, groaning at the wonderful feeling that worked around his crotch just from pulling out of his wife's womanhood. Once only the tip was still in, he pushed himself back in, but slowly, so he would not hurt her as he did. The two moaned in unison as Garth made his thrusts in a rhythm that made Lilly's insides tingle with pleasure.

"Harder Garth... go harder... faster..." Lilly moaned. Garth obeyed and put more power into his thrusts. He moved his hands down to her hips, so he could hold on to her as they had sex. But the water was keeping Garth from using his full power to pleasure his wife. Every time the alpha thrusted, the more he felt like he was in heaven.

"Yes! Give it to me, Garth!" Lilly screamed as her world was rocked by her husband. The pleasure Garth was giving her actually better then the sex toys she used when she was first dating him. The alpha's speed was faster then her omega speed, so it added up; they were meant to be since the time they were born. And now here they are, having their first time in their pool.

Lilly was so close to her orgasm, that she wanted this time to last forever. She craved it. She wanted it. She needed it. The same could be said for Garth, he could have never had asked for a perfect wife. But now, he had someone. The one who would never leave him for another man.

As Garth was pounding away at his wife, he wanted to give her more pleasure. So he lowered his head to her left breast and began to suck on her ripe nipple like a newborn pup. Lilly loved where this was going, but she wanted her butt to get some attention. So she pulled his hands down to her rear. Garth began to get the pitcher as he went to work, squeezing at her big, round butt cheeks.

Garth was fully focused on nothing but shooting his thick seed into Lilly's womb, and giving the thing she always wanted; a child of her own.

As Garth sucked on Lilly's nipple, he felt her starting to shiver do to the amount of pleasure. _Oh, she is so loving this._ Garth smiled and removed his mouth from her nipple.

"Lilly, I don't want this to end just yet," Garth said in a relaxing tone, before he went back to sucking the same tit. He kept thrusting in and out of her, her liquids made it easier for him to move deeper into her. Then when the alpha had enough of sucking her nipple, Garth took his mouth off of her nipple and kissed her neck lovingly, whispering words of love into her ear. Then he went back to sucking on her other nipple.

Lilly could not handle getting pleasured and her breast getting sucked at the same time. With a loud moan, she came hard right there, soaking Garth's now super hard rod, so it would go deeper into her. However, though Lilly had become somewhat tired, Garth was still no where near ready to climax. He became so aroused, so horny, and so desperate to cum in his wife that he picked her up, got out of the pool, took her inside to their bedroom, placed on the bed and began to slam into her with all that he had.

Lilly's walls were squeezing Garth's rod, as he kept plowing into her. He thrusted faster as the feeling of pleasure was building up in his balls, but he kept on going in and out of Lilly's wet lips. Soon his knot was slapping her wet lips.

"Yes give it all to, I want to be a mom so badly," Lilly screamed. Garth kept pounding her as he put all his power into one big thrust. That one thrust pushed his knot into his wife, locking them together as he unleashed his cum into her womb. Lilly let out one last long moan as she came one last time.

Lilly laid there in pure bliss, but she was not done with Garth who was now panting from making love the way they did.

"That was amazing," Garth said waiting for his knot to shrink.

"Yes it was," Lilly replied, "but we're not done just yet."

"What do you mean," Garth asked.

"I thought you would take me in the doggy style," Lilly said with a sly smile, "I mean, you are an alpha by the way, so I think we need to go one more round."

"I like that idea," Garth said smiling at the idea. "But we need to wait until my knot shrinks."

"Alright," Lilly said in a understanding tone. So the two lovers waited for a few minutes until Garth's knot was small enough to pull out. As he did all their cum leaked out a little, but they didn't mind. But Lilly was disappointed when she saw that Garth was half limp, but she knew how to fix that.

Lilly moved down until her breasts were level with his wolfhood. Looking at him with lust in her eyes, she sandwiched him between the soft, wet fur of her breasts, giving both of them equal pleasure. His tip poked out from top, directly under Lilly's face. She smile and gave it a soft lick causing Garth's breath to shudder. As she moved, his rod began to harden in her bosom. The more his shaft appeared, the harder it got. Lilly's tit job was working wonders on Garth, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as the amount of pleasure was drawing him near his climax. He had never felt anything better in his whole life. Which is why he was very disappointed when Lilly pulled away from him.

Lilly then got on her hands and knees, lifted her tail in the air, and presented herself to Garth.

"I need you now," Lilly begged as she waited for Garth to mount her. The horny alpha moved behind his white omega angel and mounted her, aligning his wolfhood with her womanhood, and pushed himself all the way in.

"Your so tight," Garth groaned.

"And your so big," cried Lilly as Garth started thrusting in and out of her for a second time. There was such force in the thrusts that Lilly had a hard time keeping herself steady.

"I will never forget this day," Lilly moaned, lost in pure bliss. Garth did what he did best; he picked up speed and humped his wife faster, making her moan louder. Garth started kissing her neck affectionately. Then in one thrust, Garth hit Lilly's g-spot.

"Do that again, it felt so good... Don't stop Garth," Lilly cried as Garth hit her g-spot again. Lilly pushed back against Garth's thrusts, as his knot entered her for a second time. Then he finally reached his climax, and came inside Lilly, filling her up for good this time. Lilly threw her head back and howled with Garth in pure ecstasy.

When Garth's orgasm ended he and Lilly fell on their sides as they rested.

"Garth, I love you," Lilly said as she panted hard.

"As do I." Garth said as he soon passed out from all the sex, but he felt like it was the best day of his life. Soon both lovers fell asleep in each others arms. And while they slept, new life began to grow inside of Lilly.


	3. Humphrey and Kate

It was an unusually hot summer night in Jasper City. Kate sat under the bedroom fan as she cranked the AC to full blast. The cold air ran across her skin as she tried to find other ways of cooling down, because the heat was getting to her.

Kate tried even taking off all her cloths, but that didn't help much either. In fact, it just seemed to heat up the room even more. What was a woman to do? Stay in the hot room and suffer? NO! Kate was going to find a way to cool down somehow.

Suddenly, Kate started to smell something funny in the room. What ever it was starting to make her feel light headed and very faint. "What is going on h-" she began to say, but blacked out and fell to the floor with a thud.

The door to her bedroom creaked opened, as a wolf dressed in black entered the room. He looked at Kate, sleeping like a baby. A smile grew on his face. "Now the fun begins," the unknown wolf laughed.

Kate groaned and opened her eyes slowly then began to stretch, but when she realized that she couldn't move, her eyes snapped open the rest of the way, only to find that she was tied to a bondage bed with a black leather collar around her neck with a ringlet on it for a leash, and she was tied with bondage mittens to the corners of the bed.

"What is this?" Kate asked. "What's going on?"

Looking around, Kate saw that she was in some kind of S&M dungeon, there was a spanking bench in the right corner, a rack on the left side holding several different bondage tools, such as Bondage hooks, a few whips, and several dildos. And in the very middle of the room was a golden, but demonic looking throne.

Kate was scared now.

"Well, you're finally awake," a voice said from atop the stairs. Kate looked shocked to see King's daughter Princess walking down into the S&M dungeon, but she was not in her usual attire, instead she wore a spiked collar around her neck, a black leather "corset" designed to cover most of the chest area except for her breasts, narrowed from her waist into a "V" shape. She also wore black leather short's and boots that ran almost to her knees with matching gloves.

"Princess? Why am I here?" Kate asked, struggling against her restraints. Princess smiled and sat down on her throne. With the clap of her hands, four Alpha wolves came in and stood on either side of Princess. She looked at Kate and smiled.

"You are here to be punished for trying to cheat on your husband," Princess smiled.

Kate didn't know what Princess was talking about. She wasn't having an affair, but then it dawned on her that Princess must have known about her little late night jobs.

For the past two weeks, Kate had been going out at night, finding handsome men at the bars to strip dance for. Sometimes, Kate even let them look at her necked body, flashing them sexy poses as they took pictures of her.

"OK, so I like showing off to men," Kate admitted, "but I only let them take pictures of me."

Princess nodded. "True, but it is still wrong. You have a husband who loves you, three lovely little babies, and now here you are: tied up here in my S&M dungeon for your sins." And that was when Princess looked over at the door and shouted, "Troy!"

As the door swung open, Kate saw Troy enter with Humphrey following close behind him. Kate was shocked to see her husband, but even more shocked when Troy helped Humphrey undress.

Princess smiled as Humphrey – now fully nude – walked over to Kate. The chained alpha looked at her husband. "Humphrey...?" was all that came from her. In a blink of an eye, Humphrey ripped off Kate's bra and panties.

"You are mine! Mine!" he shouted, before leaning his head down in between her legs. Kate tried to beg Humphrey not to hurt her, but Troy ballgagged her. Now she was at the mercy of her husband, who began to slowly run his tongue across her womanhood.

Princess watched Humphrey with a smile, enjoying the show he was putting on.

Humphrey began running his hands over Kate's slender legs as he ate her out. He lapped at her now wet lips, trying to give Kate the best feeling of pleasure there was. Humphrey smiled as she let out a moan..

"Is my cheating sex slave enjoying her punishment?" he asked.

With a moan, Kate shook her head. Humphrey's smile faded.

"Don't lie to him!" Princess shouted. "Because when you lie, I see to it that the lier is punished." Then with a snap of her fingers, Troy went over to the rack and glanced around at the tools. He looked at Kate with a dark smile.

"I think I know just the thing for you," he said to her. Kate saw Troy holding a big dildo in his hands. He walked over to her and without any warning—shoved the dildo up her virgin ass. The pain was to much to take. Kate screamed, but the ballgag muffled her cries of pain.

"Oh, yes," Princess moaned as she plunged her fingers into her pussy. "That will teach her not to lie. Humphrey, it is time for you to begin the real show," she said.

Humphrey then climbed up on the table, placed himself over Kate and lined his dick up with her womanhood. Looking into her tear filled eyes, the horny omega saw the fear he had distilled upon his mate. "You can cry. You can scream. You can fight all you want, but I am now in complete control of your life," Humphrey growled, then thrusted into her.

Kate's head shot back as Humphrey began slowly fucking her. Getting up, Princess walked over to Troy, and with a snap of her fingers he got down on his knees before her. Smiling, Princess pulled out her whip. "My poor baby wants to be punished," she giggled.

"Oh, Kate! You are still tight as ever," Humphrey moaned, as he began kissing his sobbing wife's neck. Suddenly, Troy screamed as the sound of Princess's whip cracked across his back.

Now this was huge turn on for Kate. Seeing her mate's dark side and seeing Princess whipping Troy was for some reason quite exciting. Kate was unable to hold back a moan as Humphrey thrusted into her, increasing in speed.

With a smile on her face, the Princess had the other four wolves remove Kate's restraints, she was now free to move.

Kate then wrapped her legs around Humphrey's waist as she undid her ballgag. Now that she could speak, Kate felt it best to apologize to him for not telling him about her so called late night jobs. "Humphrey, I'm so sorry for showing off to men at the bars I go to," she said.

Humphrey looked up at her and smiled. "I forgive you," he told her, then kissed her with passion and love. Pulling out of the kiss, the horny omega looked his wife in the eye. "You're the one I want to be with and hold and touch and fuck and love. You are mine and I am yours."

She needed to hear it over and over and he told her. Then Humphrey put her legs on his shoulders and took both of her breasts in his hands. She started trembling and calling out for everyone in the room to hear. "Humphrey...Humphrey…I'm coming …come with me …come with me…"

Humphrey was at the edge of reaching his climax and so was Kate. "Oh, Kate! I about to cum!" he shouted, then with one final thrust, he shot stream after stream of hot cum into Kate as she wrapped her arms around Humphrey and held him against her with all her might.

Humphrey and Kate were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Princess smiled, she had saved Kate from going down the path that would cause her to cheat on her husband. She looked down at Troy, placing a kiss on his back where she had whipped him.

"Troy, please take that dildo out of Kate's ass and call my husband that I'll be coming home early tonight," she whispered softly in his ear. Troy nodded and did as he was told.

As Humphrey let Kate rest form their joyful experience, he sat on the edge of the table and reached for his cell phone that was in his pants pocket. "I have some unfinished business" he said as he dialed Kate's boss. When Humphrey heard his call get answered, he didn't give her boss a chance to ask who was calling.

"Frank, listen up. When I get through talking, you better get out of town. Because my father-in-law has been watching you and has recordings of you and your buddy Marcus talking about all your payoffs in the ticket fixing scam you have going. If you aren't out of town for good in two hours I guarantee you that your job and pension will be just a passing memory; and imagine the welcome you'll get if you have to do time. If you get out of jail, I want you to leave my wife alone. She is done with you. Do we have an understatement?"

He cursed and ranted for a while. He was a 'Fuckhead' but not a stupid one. He agreed. Then Humphrey hung up.

"What did he say Humphrey, what did he say?" Kate yawned.

"He's history Kate. You never have to think about him again. All you have to think about is 'our' unfinished business and how soon you want to go home."

Kate smiled. "Lets get home and see if you can handle me being you cowgirl."

Humphrey smile grew bigger as he picked up his wife and took her home.

As for Princess, she headed for the trap door hidden behind her spanking bench. She pulled a chain hanging on the wall and the door opened. Moving inside, Princess looked at her next victims. Three omegas were tied and blindfolded.

"Salty, Mooch, Shakey. You three are going to be punished for breaking you girlfriends hearts. You cheated on them, lied to them, and used their credit card to by porn for the adult online stores."

"Oh, please, don't kill us Princess!" Mooch cried as he heard the crack of Princess's whip.

"I won't," she said and got ready to punish them.

 _ **I dax0042 have been really slow getting this chapter done. But with it being done, I am happy to say that I'll be taking request for this story. Any character from Alpha and Omega can be paired up. I can do Anthro or non-anthro requests, but...**_

 _ **There are some rules that must be fallowed.**_

 _ **1\. No same gender pairing. The couple must be M/F only.**_

 _ **2\. Don't ask me to write about the characters having affairs.**_

 _ **3\. They must be married for me to take the request.**_

 _ **So just tell me who and how you want the request done by PM or in the coment area.**_


End file.
